


Wide Eyes

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Series: A Captain Canary's Song [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Banter, F/M, Humor, Light Romance, Small Talk, Song Inspired, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: They never touched one another, and then someone had to.





	Wide Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate!AU - The first time you touch your soulmate (shake hands, brush skin, whatever) you're forced to relive the best and/or worst day of their lives. (This can be past or future, your choice). Also loosely song inspired (Wide Eyes by Billy Lockett)

They’d never touched one another. Skin never brushed, punches never landed. Their distance was always kept at a respectful amount. Particularly because one didn’t want to be at the end of the Cold Gun and the end of a deadly blow for invading personal space. They respected one another for that. 

And there had been that talk of soulmate stuff from her sister before Sara had gotten on the Waverider in the first place. Sara didn’t want anyone touching her just in case what her sister had told her was true. 

It worked too. That was until they landed in 2046, and Leonard touched her. 

The punks in the banged-up club were going to meet their end for messing with the right assassin, but she was so focused on the ones in front of her, she hadn’t seen the one trying to creep up from behind. 

She heard the sharp, “Sara!”, and arms wrapping around her in a protective tackle. And that wasn’t the worst of it; it was what was to come afterwards. 

The world around them was drawn into darkness, and Sara found herself in a bedroom. From the scattered cans and bottles of beer and wadded up papers on the floor, it was safe to say she wasn’t in her room from another time. 

What alarmed her more was the fact that Leonard was nowhere to be found. The crook was crafty, but he wasn’t that crafty. 

She stepped forward, and a young boy appeared. His hair was combed to the front, and he looked nothing short of innocent. There was something beyond the color of his eyes and the clenching of his fists that told her differently. 

He turned around, not paying attention to her at all. Instead, he unclenched his hands and knelt in front of something. 

Sara peered further and noticed it was a younger girl in front of him. She was shaking, a trail of blood trailing from her collarbone. Her hair covered her face, but Sara knew she was crying. 

The blonde reached forward, but her hand seeped right through like a projection. 

“What the?” she asked, but she was silenced by the young boy speaking. 

“I won’t let him hurt you anymore,” he said, the tone in his voice harder than what a boy his age should be. “Not more than he would hurt me.” 

The girl sniffed, and the boy placed a towel on her wound. “You promise, Lenny?” 

Sara’s breath hitched, realizing what she was watching and what the hell was happening. Oh, no. 

Lenny nodded. “I promise, Lisa.” 

Lisa wrapped her arms around Lenny, who hugged her back with no hesitation. Sara took a step back, shaking her head. She wanted to be pissed at their father, she wanted to kill him where he stood. Though she knew it wouldn’t happen; this was only a projection. A projection that she was seeing because Leonard had kept her from getting hit from behind. 

There was a sudden tightening in her abdomen, and the room dissolved. Sara was yanked backwards like she was being pulled by the hook in the Apollo Theater, and she cursed loudly.

* * *

 

Sara opened her eyes, finding herself back on the Waverider, in the Med Bay no less. She reached to rub her forehead with a soft groan. 

“Ms. Lance appears to be awake now, Mr. Snart,” Gideon said. 

“I noticed,” the familiar drawl reached her ears. “Tell the others Assassin is alive and well.” He made his way towards her. “Oh, think you can secure the door and this conversation quiet? Unless there’s a lot of blood, no one should be coming in here.” 

“I’ll most certainly try,” Gideon responded. 

The blonde turned her head to find the crook getting closer to her. She tried sitting up since he was already towering over her; she didn’t want to add onto that. 

“What did you see,” he asked, his tone low. 

It was clear they were skipping the usual banter and cutting right to the point. Given what she saw and its significance, Sara didn’t blame him. She licked her lips, meeting the cool, calculated gaze. 

“What did  _ you  _ see?” Sara countered. 

He shook his head. “Gambit.” 

She swallowed, knowing that moment in her life changed everything. It was hard to get over things like that. 

“Lisa’s scar,” she answered, searching his eyes. She saw a similar look in them when he was younger. 

“Sorry you had to see that.” 

It was Sara’s turn to shake her head. “No. Don’t be sorry. I guess it was unexpected because…” 

“Because that means the crap about two souls being joined are true?” he said. 

She nodded. “Yeah...a screwed up soul like mine. Not something I’d expect.” 

He rolled his eyes. “And I’m just a walk in the park full of rainbows and sunshine,” he drawled sarcastically. “Clearly damaged goods are still in season.” 

A laugh escaped her lips. “Pretty sure we’re both damaged.” 

His fingers reached for hers, brushing over the top of them. It was their second direct contact with one another, and something about it felt so different. Though the thought of touching Leonard brought her back to what brought them to this moment in the first place. 

“What happened? After the club fight?” 

Leonard shrugged. “I blacked out after...you know,” he explained. “When I opened my eyes, I was in the same position as you, except Raymond’s face was too close for comfort. Had to kick him out of here before I did something drastic.” 

“As if you wouldn’t have enjoyed that.” 

“Details.” He waved his hand dismissively. “Anyway. The others came to save the day according to Rip, so they left while I stayed back to ‘recover’.” 

Sara frowned. “And Mick?” 

“He’ll live.” 

She knew that it was going to be a bit tense between the partners because of how the fight broke out in the first place; Leonard had knocked out his partner thus angering the gang who followed Mick in that short time. Sara had been around because Rip was alone with the Green Arrow, and they need all hands on deck. 

Apparently not. 

Sara decided not to question him further; at least, she wasn’t going to question him more about it right now. That could wait while they were still accepting their newest development. 

“So,  _ soulmate _ ,” she said, “how about you and me finish the rest of this recovery over a card game.” 

“Only if you’re prepared to lose, Assassin,” he replied, not missing a beat. 

Inwardly, the blonde was relieved. There was a slight fear that it’d be tense between them too because of this new revelation; she was grateful that it wasn’t. The normalcy that she felt around Leonard was more than she’d have imagined. Maybe it’d been the soulmate thing all along. 

“You’re on, Crook.” 

Leonard raised a finger. “I do have one more thing to add.” 

Sara raised an eyebrow. “What’s that?” 

“Make sure you can keep your hands to yourself.”

She saw the smirk growing on his face, and she couldn’t help but roll her eyes. It was his fault they’d touched in the first place. Oh well. There was no denying the truth, and there was no pretending. 

She only wished they could keep it between themselves for a while before the others smother them. Leonard’s gun might come in handy then... 


End file.
